


Crow and Raven

by Andra_Black



Series: Old Works [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andra_Black/pseuds/Andra_Black





	Crow and Raven

The grass swayed and softly caressed the creamy skin of her smooth legs, the wind gently sweeping pass, the girl's silk spring green dress hitching up just slightly to reveal her milky thighs. Sighing into the whispering air the beaut's full lips fell into a pout, frost blue irises staring at the pearl colored moon. Another gentle breeze swept through, barely kicking the soft waves of her long ebony tresses.

Whenever Janet fell asleep, she would open her eyes to find herself sitting the middle of a lush clearing, the midnight sky dotted by millions of hidden stars that were invisible to the naked eye thanks to city lights, and the Mistress of the Night glowing down onto the dew coated grass below. Though it was a pretty view, in fact being the most beautiful place she had ever seen, nothing ever happened. She always just sat there, her shapely bum perched into the flowerless meadow.

Though something was a bit off this time.

She couldn't quite catch it, but it felt as if someone, or something, was watching her. Janet would look around her in all directions possible from her position, but there was no sign of life other than the lush, moon sparkling grass. The meadow seemed to go on forever.

The beaut had tried to stand up, or at least lie on her back, yet for some reason she wasn't able to. It didn't feel like she was pinned there, her body just simply didn't feel like moving from its casual position.

Just what was this place? It had been the same dream for countless nights now. What was the purpose of being here? She could only wonder.

The faintest whisper of her name startled the lost girl. The voice was a deep, velvety baritone, rolling her name almost sinfully on the tip of its tongue.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a particularly strong gust of wind stirred up, causing Janet to hold her arms over her face in reflex. Sitting still for a moment, the teen gasped as something light and cold landed on her shoulder, and it seemed to dissolve on the spot, a droplet of water rolling down her bare arm.

Hesitantly, she lowered her arms, cracking a squinted eye open, both popping wide in awe. All around her, the meadow no longer there, just endless white. If someone looked up, thick, fluffy flakes of white cascaded from the sky like feathers. Yet, despite how slow it was falling, the meadow was completely hidden beneath a pristine quilt.

But that wasn't what had the ebony haired teen's mouth falling agape.

Standing before her, tall and lean clad in a slim midnight suit, sinful mysterious eyes watching her with dark stones of cold onyx. Satin raven locks held back in a low ponytail with his bangs swept out to frame the wicked, sharp features of his devilishly beautiful face.

As much as she wanted to, nothing could be said to this mysterious, beautiful man, whom merely knelt down with a hand held out in front of her, waiting for her own, dainty, feminine fingers to accept it.

Numbly, and perhaps one would add the word dumbly, she placed her hand within his outstretched one, a shiver passing through her as the long, pale fingers closed over the warm and soft limb, slowly lifting it to a pair of sinfully smooth lips to leave a gentle, chaste kiss upon her knuckles.

Cheeks painting themselves a soft red Janet found herself being pulled up to her feet, which were bare and wiggled their small toes in the loose snow. It was cold, she could feel it, but it didn't give that burning of frostbite like she had expected.

Just cold, and beautiful; like this otherworldly man that stood in front of her.

"Itachi." he suddenly spoke.

Janet jumped, startled. His voice wasn't loud, it was a smooth, yet deep baritone, but it was powerful with a hidden emotion that she couldn't quite catch. Whatever it was, however, struck deep within her, and it prevented the poor, dazzled girl from being able to look away from his intense, dark eyes.

"Itachi." she repeated almost breathlessly, unintentionally saying it again, liking the way it felt rolling off her tongue.

The raven haired man rewarded her with a nod, and it was then did she realize that her hand was still in his grasp, having found the ability to tear her eyes away from his deep gaze.

"Um..." she mumbled, not sure of what to say, her tongue going slack in her mouth as the organ in her chest pounded when their noses were suddenly almost touching, allowing her to feel his hot breath flowing out evenly to fan across her blushing red face.

And then his lips, feeling as smooth as they appeared, were brushing against the shell of her ear, whispering quietly, but in a deeper tone than before.

"I shall embrace you tonight, my love."

Now she was completely dumbstruck as those same lips instantly claimed her soft, pink ones after that bold promise. A gasp trapping itself in her throat, Janet's frosty blue hues fluttered closed when Itachi turned the almost innocent peck into a deep, passionate kiss. A pale hand drifted away from holding her hand, tickling her baby soft skin as it traveled up her arm and slipping through her long black hair whilst the other skimmed down her waist and swooped around to rest upon the small of her back.

Lost in the haze of passion growing between the connection of their lips Janet wrapped her arms around his neck, not at all noticing the fabric of her sleeveless dress falling away to reveal the smooth expanse of her back until cold, long fingers drummed along her spine, causing her to shiver with a gasp.

The teen moaned as the silk tongue explored her moist cavern, sending jolts of warm electricity to her core, then spreading out to leave hot tingles all over her body. The hand on Janet's back ghosted up and down her spine, continuing the shuddering torture for a moment before going even lower to slip beneath the elastic minty green garment covering her bum, garnering another gasp from her and slipping them down her thighs.

The distant sound of crow's caw had the girl's eyes fly open in confusion, and Itachi released her in time for her to back away. Looking around the meadow, it was no longer covered in snow, nor was the grass a deep color of forest green.

The Mistress of the Night bled a glowing eerie crimson, turning the night sky to an endless blanket of sin. Charcoal blades of grass tickled her ankles like woven silk.

Yet it was nothing if matched against the piercing hues of crimson staring straight into her soul, peculiar tear shaped dots circling the dark centre. His midnight long sleeved top missing from his person, revealing a lightly chiseled torso that appeare to glow beneath the moon's blood shedding light.

The mysterious man closed in on her again, his sinful lips taking hers selfishly with uncapped hunger, leaving Janet breathless and incapable of thought as he pulled her flush to him. Her suddenly aching bosoms, full and pert, pressed against smooth, toned pecs after he had deftly removed her brassier, though it was a shame such a beautifully handcrafted garment was being tossed away, but it was nothing compared to the ebony haired beaut he had tangled within his arms.

With a gentle push, Janet was lying on the cool grass that swayed with a non existent breeze, naked and aroused, trapped beneath the raven haired man who looked down at her with such heated desire she was trembling with want.

His passion filled gaze was drawn to her heaving chest, focused on the taut peaks before he bent down to suck on her left nipple, drawing a series of small whimpers from the girl, turning into soft cries of pleasure as a fair skinned hand slid down to cup the soft mound nestled between her thighs, middle finger gliding between the moist lips to stroke the throbbing gem that was begging for his touch.

Mouth pulling away from the now swollen rosy red nub Itachi switched to the neglected breast, hipping the tip and gingerly rolling it between his teeth while inserting a finger inside her hot chasm, his wrist bending to slide the digit in and out at a tantalizing pace.

Janet could do nothing but writhe and moan as the man added another finger, hitting the soft bundle of nerves while drawing up to leave tender kisses against her neck, a sinister smile spreading on his lips when her body suddenly tensed, a heavy moan bleating from her lungs.

Parting her legs to settle between them Itachi gave the panting teen another deep kiss while tugging down his pants, freeing the fine, milky white shaft of his manhood before positioning himself. Holding his weight above her on one elbow Itachi used the other to tilt her chin up, showering the breathless girl in passionate kisses before slowly sheathing himself inside her tight walls.

A wavering moan falling from Janet her nails raked down his flawless back when he started to gently rock his hip, starting off at an awkward rhythm before gradually picking up the pace after she began to relax some more. Clinging around his shoulders Janet held on for dear life, back arching off the ground once he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush to him for a better angle as he started thrusting inside like a mechanical battering ram, slamming against her cervix to make her cry out in bliss, her second orgasm rushing to its peak painfully fast.

Finally, wailing out, Janet's body shuddered madly before reaching her climax, the raven haired man gave a harsh grunt before pulling out, breathing raggedly as the girl, and everything began to fade away, causing Janet to blink in confusion.

"Rest, Janet, my dear raven." Itachi calmly demanded, the velvety powerful baritone of his voice giving her no chance to fight off the dead weight of her eyelids as they fell closed.

. . . . . .

Shooting upright in her bed with saucer sized frost blue eyes Janet panted wildly, head jerking in every direction to discover that she was back in her bedroom.

Casting a weary glance out the window she was glad, but at the same time disappointed to see that the cream colored moon was not a deep shade of scarlet.

Touching her index to her full lips with a lost look of awe casting itself over her countenance, Janet whispered to herself the one name she wasn't likely to forget anytime soon.

"Itachi."


End file.
